1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation comprising a synchronous generator and a slowly rotating synchronous generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations comprising a separately excited synchronous generator have been known for years for example from Enercon. In that case a rotor of the wind power installation (the rotating part of the pod) can be connected directly to the rotor of the synchronous generator and drives the rotor of the generator to thereby generate electric energy.
It is desirable in that case to increase the nominal power output of the synchronous generators without substantially increasing the diameter of the synchronous generator.
DE 10 2009 050 004 A1 discloses an electric generator having a rotor, a stator surrounding the rotor and a water-operated cooling device having a water inlet, a water outlet and passages in the rotor and the stator for passing cooling water therethrough. The water-operated cooling device is the sole cooling device of the generator.
DE 600 29 977 T2 discloses a wind power installation having a rotor and a stator. A cooling unit serves to pass cooling liquid through the stator in order thereby to dissipate the heat from the generator.